Bubble Bath
by bei3la1
Summary: Marsy and Boba, how bad could it really be. Some fluff soon to be M.
The sound of water danced through the room, their small apartment was consumed by the smell of flowers. Marsy held a towel around her chest. The fabric was rough on her cold skin. The sound of water still rushing in her ears she looked down into the scented tub overflowing with color and smell. One had still holding the towel she reached down to run a hand through the water. Marsy loved to color the water, drips of electric blue, bubble gum pink. The color made her feel like she had a different skin when she sunk into the warm water. Right now though the water was boiling, she quickly lifted her hand out of the bath. The water was light purple, and while she looked down into the shallow pool she felt tired. The towel around her fell to the floor and she stepped into the boiling water.

The heat wasn't engulfing and unbarable. It was a heat the sat around her body like a tight jacket, the water held onto her skin, the purple holding onto her pale skin with all its might. Marsy sat there, the pain in the back of her mind, steam made her vision murky, and the small bathroom walls seemed to sway and bend. The tub stood in the middle of the bathroom, it's white porcelain color had started to wear down to a pale, shineless white. The large mirror in the corner of the room was foggy now. Its reflective surface blurred out. She remembered lugging the large piece of mirror into her bathroom. It had been hard to carry, its surface was to smooth to get a grip on, and the fear of dropping it made her more reckless. Boba had helped her lift the glass. Marsy remembered Boba's small hands, they had gripped the glass so tightly that her knuckles has turned white. Boba had flushed up when her hands would slip, the red color sliding over her face like a sheet.

Marsy lifted her own hands out of the water. Steam drifted off her skin and flew up towards the sky, the purple water looked like the night sky. Her head spin at the thought of Boba, her skin felt more alive, and her brain more alert. It had been so long since she had last thought about Boba. Boba, the small girl with the biggest brain. Boba the girl who dyed her hair pink so that people would stop talking about her intelligence. She had been the youngest student in their college. To every other student she was only gifted, a amazing punishment that was to her. Being only known as the gifted child in school full of adults was a perfect punishment. Boba had been so ready to start college, everything she had ever wanted was laying itself out for her. She wanted to become a scientist, she wanted to study medicine. With the path she was taking she would do this within a mere 5 years. It seemed far away but she knew that those years would fly by and that she would soon be surrounded by the smell of chemicals.

Boba had met Marsy on accident. She had been on her way to concert, something that she never would have done on her own. Her friend Finn had insisted on her going.

"I have never seen you without a book. You have to get out of that small dorm of yours!" He had said. Boba had always thought he went out too much. Sometimes his grades would slip and he would see new layers of stress move into his face. In the few short months she had known him new wrinkles had aged his face, medical school took its toll on everyone.

She hadn't know what to wear, it was a foreign group Finn had told her. But this had helped her so little. So she had settled with her her favorite color. Pink, not a hot pink, but a light spring shad of pink. When Finn and her had entered the concert venue the room had been buzzing with lights. Girls with masks medical masks over the bottom half of their faces and wore what Finn called idol shirts.

"You are literally the only boy here." She said. He just gave her a sideways glare and said.

"I'm here for the music, not the boy's." Laughing they both walked to their seats. When the lights had flickered out a million screams rang in Boba's ears. Than the lights had started to turn on, people in the crowd all seemed to have light sticks. As the group of boys came onto the stage and the music started to play Boba felt light. The words of the music went over her head, for once she didn't understand. Her not understanding made the songs even better. The absence of words, communication through music, made her sway. The crowd looked like a star filled sky. The lights moved to the beat of the song and she could have sworn she was flying in the night sky.

When the concert was over she somehow had detached from Finn. He had went somewhere or she had lost him in the crowd of girls. That's when they met.

Marsy with her long black hair and pale skin had been trying to hide. If anyone she knew saw her at a GOT7 concert her life would be over. She had worn something light and feminine, something that she wasn't used to. Her usual attire was flannels and worn pants. When the girl in pink had walked over to her she had felt a sort of familiarity to her face.

"Hi, um I think I'm in one of your math courses, Marsy right?" The girl was small, and had looked way too young to be in her class.

"Oh. Boba, you're the girl who skipped a few grades right?" Marsy knew now that Boba was more than just a gifted child. She knew now that Boba was a person filled with layers, like most people in the world.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could give me a ride? I live on campus and my friend just disappeared." Boba had felt big in those few seconds. She knew someone from school, and she was talking to the. She had seen Marsy before, and looking at her than she had barely recognised her.

"Yeah sure, as long as you tell no one that I was here." She said with a sort of joking tone.

"Okay whatever." Boba said. She smiled a little as Marsy started to walk towards her car. Marsy had never really known the gifted kid, she had only heard about her. No one had said anything how pretty she was.

As they both exited the concert venue the wind outside started to pick up. It churned the smoke in the air. The trash that littered the crowded parking lot swayed and danced in the air. They both drove home only talking a little. Boba was tired and Marsy felt a little out of her element. Boba had taken the time to text Finn and tell him she had gotten a ride. Marsy talked to her about the concert, and about the boys.

"I don't know all of their names. I only know the Chinese and American members." She said.

"Why? They all sorta looked the same to me." Boba said her phone screen still on, its light washed her face with a blue tint.

"Well for one all us asians don't look the same. Well we kinda have similarities, but that's not the point." She said with a laugh. "Usually with this kind of music the fans are more loyal than me. I'm sort of new to this group, I like their music and the fact that they have international members. I'm a chinese american and it's cool to be represented you know." Marsy said, her voice drifting off as she looked out on the road. She always talked about her culture, sometimes she wished she had known her parents so they could have helped her figure out who she was.

"No. I'm represented a lot." Boba said, she had put down her phone.

"It's just, when I listen to that kind of music I can find girls that look like me. People that look like me. I know it's weird like I shouldn't care. But I like not feeling ugly." She told Boba. The words seemed to come out without her control. She never told other people about how she felt like this. She was usually more confident. She was confident in her sextuality, and covered up her insecurities in her race. She was half and that made her feel like a piece of the puzzle that was out of place.

"You're not ugly. I think you're pretty." Boba told her. They pulled into the parking lot in front of her dorm. Boba had found herself looking at Marsy, they were close. She could feel Marsy breath on her nose, Boba knew that she was blushing.

"You don't know me." Marsy said to her.

"I don't have to." Boba replied. They both had leaned in at the same time, like a clicked had gone off in both of their heads. When their lips had touched Bobas heart had skipped a beat. Marsy had moved her hands to cup Bobas face, she ran her thumb in circles on Bobas cheek. They both broke away, a small breath was pulled out of Bobas lungs.

"Can I have you number?" Marsy asked her, she was bewildered and excited at the same time. Boba nodded and with a few taps of her fingers and a quick goodbye she was out of the car. Her breath was still heavy and her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

That had been the start of something good. Marsy had held on to every minute of them. After that kiss, she remembered wanting more, wanting to touch Bobas skin, run her hands thought Bobas hair. Now in her space bath she felt the weight of their love on her heart. It was like a stone now, something that felt like it was pulling her heart to her stomach. The memories of her and Boba made her feel more alive. Even though it was a sad ghostly feeling, it was a feeling. Marsy took what she would get.

 _Hope you like it. I know their is probably spelling mistakes. Sorry about the kpop and bi racial add ons. But I'm not really sorry. Leave me requests for more fics. I'm going to do more with this one but I want to start some more._


End file.
